Alias: Garfield Logan
by FatJose
Summary: When BeastBoy finds himself being put as the odd man out and as a weakling by the other members of the team he decides to quit and moves away to start an acting career. Who said going solo would be easy?.R
1. The Fifth Wheel

**Well this is my first fanfic. .... Well... here ya go. PS. I dont own the TeenTitans charcters. They are property of Detective Comics. **

* * *

Chapter1: The 5th Wheel  
  
The plates in the kitchen sink teetered at a height of 6 feet above the ground. The stacks of plates looked like they would come crashing down any second. The smell of old tea, spoiled tofu and odd Tamaranean delicacies wafted through the entire building. Whomever who's turn it was to clean the dishes had a large task ahead of him or her. That person happened to be a 'he.'  
  
He also happened to be the underdog of the group. The comedy relief who uses comedy to forget about the fact that he is the youngest and possibly the weakest member of his team.This person was a teenage superhero with the power to shape-shift into animals. BeastBoy is his codename and he is a member of the famous Teen Titans. Being a Titan means being responsible, brave and excellent at teamwork. BB was usually only good at one of those traits at a time. He was walking down one of the many corridors in the T-tower.

He couldn't sleep and decided to walk around for a while until his insomnia wore off. BeastBoy walked circles around the tower (squares, actually) and finally, after the thirty-second lap, sat down on the couch that was set infront of the T.V. "Man, I'm bored! I can't go to sleep and....What IS THAT SMELL?!!" He looked over at the sink. The sink and plates were now covered in a sticky blue mold, "Eeeuuuugh! Ah, man! I have kitchen duty tomorrow, too!!"  
  
He stared at the incredibly large pile of dishes that were covered in the blue mold that he could have sworn was moving, even pulsating. BeastBoy did not know how bored he was until he found himself washing the dishes. He normally waited until someone yelled at him to do his chores but that night he had four hours to kill. And kill those hours he did.  
  
Robin woke up the next morning. He got up and started a slow, sluggish walk to the meeting room. The gleam of the clean dishes blinded him for a second Who did this? He thought to himself as he surveyed the kitchen area. He looked over to the couch and saw BeastBoy lying on the couch, fast asleep and drooling in his bloodhound morph. Cyborg walked into the room a few minutes later, "Hey Robin, have you seen BB anywhere? He wasn't in his room." Robin pointed to the sleeping dog on the couch. Cyborg walked over to the sleeping mutt,"Hey BB...BB."Cyborg scratched his head an looked at the floor near the couch and saw that BB was drooling all over the remote control, **"BB!!!! NOOOO!!!!"  
**  
Startled, BeastBoy awoke and jumped up in shock, turning back into his human form. Even though his human form didn't look too human. He was, basically, completely green and had small fangs that stuck out of his mouth. "What is your deal, dude!?"  
  
"My deal?! You drooled all over the remote!!"  
  
"No I didn't!!!"  
  
Cyborg pointed at the waterlogged remote, "THAT remote, buddy!"  
  
BeastBoy's eyes narrowed, "Its not like you don't have four other backup remote controls!"  
  
Cyborg looked incredibly angry, "It's the principle of the thing! This is just like that time with the waffle iron!"  
  
BeastBoy was tired of arguing, he simply mumbled one last thing and walked out of the room. Jerk. BeastBoy walked until he heard the familiar sound of a cloak swishing ahead of him. He took a few more steps and around the corner he saw Raven . The Goth girl had just left her bedroom and was heading for the meeting room. She noticed BeastBoy walking toward her and readied herself for one of his cheesy jokes and anecdotes. She found BeastBoy to be utterly annoying and an idiot. She saw him as the dingbat who could never shut up. BB smiled nervously.  
  
Raven stared at BeastBoy with a deadpan look in her face. After a few seconds BeastBoy became a little nervous. "Uhhhhh, sooooo..... what's up, Rave?" Raven face didn't come close to showing expression. She looked BeastBoy up and down, "Do we really have to go through this again?" She walked around the stunned green kid and began her walk to the meeting room.  
  
BeastBoy watched Raven walk down the hall until she turned the corner and vanished .BeastBoy shook his head, 'How stupid am I,' and kept on walking. He walked by Starfire's room and decided to see how she was doing. He knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer. Star walked out of her room, floating a few inches off the ground. "What is wrong, friend BeastBoy?" BeastBoy smirked, "Aw nothin', I'm just bored." Star just had a confused look in her face. BeastBoy chuckled nervously, realizing Star had no idea what he was talking about, "Oh forget it. Food's ready. You should get down there before it gets cold."  
  
And with that he went back to his wandering. He had no idea if breakfast was ready but he needed an excuse to get out of there. He walked into the training room and headed directly to the weights. After about five minutes he realized that weight lifting wasn't his thing. He left the weight room with incredibly sore arms. Fifty pound weights are heavy. After some more walking he finally went back to his room.  
  
At the kitchen table Cyborg, Raven and Starfire sat. They were waiting for Robin to finish breakfast. Robin set down their plates which had scrambled eggs and bacon on them. He had left a tofudog thawing in the sink. Cyborg looked at BB's empty seat, "Where is that guy?"  
  
Raven looked over at the empty seat and shrugged, "Out for a walk, maybe? How should I know?" Cyborg walked to the door and looked out into the hallway yelling, "BEASTBOY!!!! HEY!!! BB!!! where is that green dwarf? HEY, GARFIELD!!!!"  
  
BeastBoy jumped up from his bed. Nobody uses his real name! Nobody! Garfield, what a name. He marched down to the kitchen. His face was now red. He hated his name. That is why if people used his real name he preferred being called "Gar." It was cooler sounding than the name of an obese cat. He stormed into the room and walked right up to Cyborg, his face an inch away from his, "Whatcha need, VIC." He said this through clenched teeth. Cyborg just pointed at the sink, "Tofudog?"  
  
Gar took his tofudog and shoved it in the microwave. He then sat down at his seat and waited for the dog to finish heating up. Robin raised an eyebrow, "Uh, you forgot to set the timer." Gar grumbled as he stood back up and set the timer. His food was done right when the alarm went off. Robin jumped up and whipped out his Bo-staff, "Titans!!!- Gar interrupted, "We know. We know. Yyyyeeeeaaasssshhhh!"  
  
Chaos swept Jump City. A laughing maniac pranced along among the destruction. He was a pudgy, little dwarf who wore a cape and a spandex outfit with a big "Q" on his chest. Robin landed five feet away from the odd man. Cy bashed through the wall next to the man. Raven simply appeared from the shadows and Starfire flew in. The dwarf looked at all of them in awe.  
  
He looked at them for awhile. He seemed to get a sudden gleam in his eye and then began to float up into the air. He began to whistle an odd tune. As he whistled buildings began to crumble and windows exploded. Raven charged up her dark energy, Starfire readied her starbolts, Cy aimed his arm-cannon and Robin drew out his birdarang. BB was MIA. The dwarf smirked as looked down at his opponents, "Where's your little friend?"  
  
Robin froze, "How did you"- The dwarf pointed up. Robin stayed frozen, _'He knew we were setting him up.'  
_  
Gar dove from the highest altitude he could. The peregrine falcon is the fastest bird when it comes to diving. The city was so small below him. He flew at break-neck speed for a long time before he was able to see his friends surrounding the enemy. At a hundred feet away of the target, he morphed into a pterodactyl. He kept his wings flattened to his sides. He fell like a rock . He suddenly realized that the man was pointing up. No time to think about that, Gar spread his wings and charged at full force. Just as he was about to connect a blow he was struck down and fell to the earth.  
  
Gar woke up on a pile of debris. His head was sore and he was bleeding from a gash on his forehead . He looked up to see his teammates were still fighting. The little man had introduced himself as "Quorf" and had the power of creating force fields around himself and his voice shakes and crumbles stone. Gar got back up on his feet and shakily trudged toward the action. Raven blocked the falling debris with her dark magic. One of the chunks of debris bounced of he shield and fell right on Gar's head . The rest is silence.


	2. Packing Up

_**Well this is chapter 2 for ya. The story will gets more funny after this chapter and there will be plenty of fight scenes...I hope.. Read and Review people.

* * *

**_

Chapter2: Packing Up

Garfield Logan awoke a second time. This time he was the Titan's Tower. He could see that everyone was in a bad mood. "So, did we win?" They all shot him a poisonous glance. He looked at them with a confused look in his face, "So....We lost?" Raven looked up from her book, "No, We were the winners.....no thanks to you."Gar looked at Raven, "No thanks to me?"

"Yes, No thanks to you. We beat him by ourselves. You just lied on the ground unconscious. And because of your mistake that Starfire is in the hospital." She turned her attention back on the book . Gar had a blank expression on his face as he let the information sink in. "Starfire's in the hospital?" Robin looked at BB with a hidden resentment, "You let your guard down, BeastBoy." Gar didn't understand what they were talking about. No one saw that coming. He didn't, they didn't. How could they say such things?

He looked at Cyborg pleadingly, "Please tell me you guys are kid-

"I don't kid,"Raven interjected.

Gar stood up but found it hard to keep his balance, "Why don't you come out and say what you want to say!" Raven stood up and walked up to BeastBoy, "You seem to be our weakest link. You are sloppy, immature and let's not mention the Terra incident." They stood staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Robin and Cy began to get nervous, expecting a fight to brake out. Finally, Gar backed down. He didn't say another word and quietly walked to his room. He was gone for about two hours before he walked back in with a gymbag.He wasn't wearing his uniform, now he wore a dirty T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Tell Starfire I'm very sorry."

With that he took the elevator to the roof. The wind was blowing hard and made him feel like even the wind was against his decision. They were blowing away from his destination and it would make the flight harder. He slung the Gymbag around his neck and felt his arms lengthen and transform into wings. His head grew a beak and a crest and his body became leathery. He was now pterodactyl with a ten-foot wingspan. He hesitated, maybe he shouldn't leave. 'I'm the weakest link. It's my fault that Star's in the hospital. But you didn't do anything!! But I could have if I wasn't knocked out!...It doesn't matter.' He spread his wings and dove over the edge. He flew as fast as he could, leaving his past behind for the fourth time in his short life. Robin got to the roof and saw BeastBoy's uniform and communicator lying on the ground.

Garfield Logan had been flying for about sixteen hours and he was almost about to wear out completely. He could swear the moon looked like a round chunk of tofu._ 'Man, I'm starting to go nuts here!'_ He flew for two more hours and landed on a tree branch to rest. What a odd site to see an extinct reptile perching on a tree in someone's backyard.

Gar did not sleep well. He had many nightmares of Starfire falling into a black void and the rest of his team pointning and mocking him. He ran as far into the darkness as he could until he felt someone tug on his arm. He turned and saw Terra holding on to his arm, "You promised..." Her eyes suddenly widened as her body petrified. She shrieked in pain before her entire body solidified into stone. **"Terra, NOOOO!!!!"**

Gar felt his arm that was being held by Terra begin to become stiff as it's color began to turn to the color and texture of the same rock that Terra was now turned into. He could hear her voice in his head, **'You said we would be friends forever'**

"**No"**, Gar whimpered as the living rock began to spread over his entire body.

"**YOU PROMISED!!!"**

Gar awoke screaming and in his sudden waking fell down from the tree branch and landed on the earth below. He got back on his human feet and looked at his watch. It was two in the morning. He didn't want to go back to sleep so he took off into the sky again. Flying was always fun and it made him forget about his problems. He flew for hours, only looking in the direction he was heading in.

He flew for a while before he landed back down for some grub. Gar landed and changed back to human form infront of a ratty-looking diner. He walked in to the diner and surveyed the establishment. Gar sat down on the first empty seat he spotted. A pudgy woman in an apron walked up to him with an eyebrow arched, "What d'ya want?" Gar just mumbled almost incoherently, "Salad....and...some V8."

"8.50," she hacked.

Gar searched his pocket for money. He drew out seven dollars. He looked at the woman pleadingly, "This is all I got." The woman took his money and walked to the kitchen, mumbling as she went. Gar sat on the bar stool and looked around at the other people there. A man with a patch over his eye sat three seats away from him to the left. He sneered at him. Gar quickly changed the direction of his eyes to his right. There were two other people in the diner. None of which were very friendly. He sat on the stool for a while before the waitress came back with a dish of wilted salad and a can of V8, it was warm. Gar noticed that he was being watched . He spun around and laughed in surprise.

"Matt!! What are you doing here?!" Gar laughed. He jumped off his seat and gave Matt a literal bearhug. "L-let gooooo, dude." Gar quickly demorphed and chuckled as he let go of his cousin, "Hehehe. Sorry about that." Matt, unlike his cousin, looked like the average teenager with a backwards baseball cap and had a dirty blue t-shirt on.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still with the Titans."

Gar's face fell, "Well...The thing is..."

"Forget about it. I'll ask later. But your coming with me. I just came back from a short vacation and you obviously don't have a place to stay."

"Nah, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense!," Matt grinned. "Come on, dude. Let's go. I got a place in L.A."

"Really?" Garfield and Matt Logan walked to Matt's car. It was a pile of slag really. The tires were flat, a door was missing and the hood looked like it was beaten with a bat. Matt chuckled nervously, "Errr, I just broke up with my girlfriend so...."

"Yeah."


	3. Shaking up the Neighborhood

It's been a year since I last updated. I'm going to try to continue this thing. Probably finish in five chapters. I'm sorry for my fans….err….fan?...Anyway…The reason I haven't written anything for a year is a long story involving no money, a busted comp, pawning shit for money and the pawnshop taking the computer. Plus college and all that.

Well, Here it is….Chapter 3….Ok……here it is….bye…..

Gar slept most of the trip. Matt's voice tuned in and out of his head as he slept. When he awoke he found that Matt was still driving. Matt was humming to a song on the radio. When Matt noticed he was awake he quickly started to shake Gar out of his coma with a barrage of questions.

"So, how was it at that big ol' tower anyway?"

Gar looked at Matt through half asleep eyes, "It was cool…I guess."

Matt looked at him with a grin as if he knew Garfield's every secret, "If it was so great than why leave?"

Gar just sat quietly, slightly slumped down. Matt decided not to keep asking questions on that subject and decided to just joke around with him for a little while.

"Hey, Gar?"

"What?"

"Why don't you and I go lookin' for some chicks later?"

Gar chuckled a little, "That would be great. Let me just get my Members Only jacket and we can cruise the town for chicks."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

They finally reached Matt's apartment. Matt had to drag a snoring Gar up the stairs to the third floor. After entering his apartment room, he threw Gar on to the sofa and then proceeded to his bedroom for some needed sleep. There wasn't going to be any cruising on that night after all.

Garfield finally woke up after being asleep for eighteen hours. He felt groggy and disoriented and a little twisted up from sleeping on a sofa for so long. He glanced over at the television that was at the far end of the room. Matt had pulled up a chair near the TV and was watching the screen as if he were mesmerized. Garfield furrowed his brow as he focused his eyes on the TV.

"What's going on? You look like a zombie."

Matt looked at Garfield and then glanced back at the TV, "Someone took some people hostage."

Gar just stared for a moment. He said this in such a disconnected tone, Gar thought.

"How many?"

"Four. I think it's a family."

Matt leaned back and stretched for a minute and then got up to microwave some chicken noodle soup. He turned from the TV, "Hey, I know you don't like meat but I bought ya some Veggie soup. The stuff's not half-

Matt realized he wasn't talking to anyone. The window was wide open. Matt chuckled, "That clown." His eyes darted to the refrigerator.

"Mmmm, chicken and veggie soup."

Cop cars surrounded a man armed to the teeth with guns. Under one arm he held a small child. (It's always a kid) The man wore a helmet that didn't seem to have a visor and two giant blades were hooked to his back. He chuckled a little and then spoke.

"I'll be honest. I only took these people hostage so I could get as many of you cops as possible here." He then put the girl down, "Why do you think I just let the other three go?" He watched the girl run into her father's arms. The child and her family quickly turned and made a hasty retreat from the area.

The police had all their weapons aimed and ready. Snipers sat on the roof tops of buildings. They all had clear shot and they were just waiting for the order. This guy was a cop-killer and he was as good as dead.

During all this commotion, a small lizard crawled his way down the side walk. He didn't have to worry about any feet crushing him because everyone was either too busy aiming a gun or hiding. The lizard crawled down a sewage drain and he wasn't seen again.

The crazed gunman made his move. He swung his arm forward, the barrel of the gun gleaming. The police officer answered with an explosion of fire power. The gunman was now lying like a rag doll on the floor. A few of the bolder officers walked towards the body laughing as they approached.

The police chief was already going to verbally tear their heads off when he noticed that the body was slowly moving. Before the chief could react it was too late. There was sudden sound of wind being cut and then the police officers fell over.

Or "fell apart" to be more accurate.

"And now…"

The police fired everything they had at the gunman. The deafening silence afterward held until the gunman continued what he was saying.

"…**IT'S MY TURN!" **

"**I DON'T THINK SO!"**

The manhole cover behind the criminal erupted and he felt something snake around him in a death grip. He immediately could feel his chest tightening, "How? Where did an anaconda come from? Did it escape the zoo? Well, Proof will not be defeated by this thing!"

As he said this he was able to trigger an explosive on his leg. Beast Boy saw this and reacted as he was trained to react. He morphed into a duck and flew away as quick as possible. The explosion threw him into a wall. Garfield was now in his normal form but he wasn't Garfield anymore. He was Beast Boy and he was ready to let out some steam.

Proof crawled out of a crater in the middle of the street. He was little shocked from blowing himself up but his suit could take the beating. He got back on his feet and then was sent through a window by a bear's massive paw. Proof found himself lying on a linoleum floor inside a barbershop. He again crawled back onto his feet and drew out one of his blades. It slightly weighed down his left side but not by much. On his right arm he held an Uzi. This was enough to take down a bear, he thought to himself.

He should have been thinking of why the bear was green because at that instant the giant head of a T-rex crashed through the wall and of Dinosaur jaws crushed him in a serrated hug. He tried to struggle but he soon went unconscious from the pressure.

Beast Boy emerged from the wrecked Barbershop pumping his arms in triumph.

"People, people please! They'll be autographs for everyone!

_What am I doing? I should be relaxing and NOT fighting bad guys. Can't let anyone know I'm here. Robin would find out in less than a day!_

The police watched in a stunned awe as Garfield flew over their heads as a green eagle. Chief Briar just watched with concern as he chewed on his cigar. After an hour of investigating the scene and securing the perpetrator the police headed back to the precinct. Briar had a few contacts to make.


End file.
